De sonrisas agridulces
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: De Sakura y Sasuke y su naturaleza agridulce. Porque a pesar de todo, siempre terminarán juntándose, aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos. Ellos son capaces de hacer que resurja de sus cenizas, una y otra vez./ One-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes, como habréis podido intuir, no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo Sasusaku. Este One-shot se lo dedico a la gran escritora Sicodelik17, que me dedicó un one-shot precioso ( que aconsejo totalmente, dicho sea de paso, se llama "Sun with Pink Flashes of Love", así que ya sabéis ) Estoy muy agradecida y espero que esta humilde historia le guste aunque sea la milésima parte de lo que yo amé la suya.**

**¡ Es para ti, espero que la disfrutes !**

**Y bueno, obviamente, también para todo aquel que quiera leerla.**

**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura y viva el Sasusaku! ( Nos leemos más abajo )**

* * *

**_De sonrisas agridulces_**

Sakura Haruno siempre fue una mezcla agridulce, una balanza de azúcar y limón que no se decantaba por ningún lado. Su pelo era tan rosa, tan estúpidamente dulce, que en el mismo momento en el que Sasuke Uchiha posó sus ojos de carbón en ella, supo que nunca podría llegar a soportarla.

Y Sakura durante su infancia se preguntó, entre fuertes espasmos y leves jadeos de dolor, si llegaría el día en el que el chico con cara de ángel y lengua venenosa, pensara que ella merecía la pena.

Ella sonreía con la boca y lloraba con los ojos, ríos de lágrimas agridulces como ella, una corriente de recuerdos no compartidos y sueños que- _algún día se harán realidad_- parecían jamás cumplirse.

Él la ignoraba entre monosílabos y suspiros de fastidio, sin percatarse del alma desmoronada de la chica que le sonreía aunque el mundo se estuviese destruyendo. Sonrisas que brillaban como el sol en una tierra insípida y yerma, que brillaban para alguien que solo emanaba una oscuridad densa y sofocante. Para alguien de ojos rojos como la sangre y piel blanca como la nieve, para alguien que era un veneno letal, una droga que asesinaba lentamente el alma de una niña enferma de amor, pero- _algún día se harán realidad_- y el resto no importa, y no importa que ella se consuma lentamente, y no importa que sufra porque siempre le quedará sonreir,

Ella le preguntaba constantemente, con sus ojos de brillante jade- tan estúpidamente brillante como su pelo de azúcar y su boca que sonreía mientras sus ojos lloraban sueños no cumplidos- si quería estar con ella para siempre porque- _Sasuke-kun, seremos felices eternamente_- y a él le molesta porque ella sonríe con demasiada facilidad, y viven en un lugar demasiado oscuro como para malgastar sonrisas.

A él le molesta ella, toda su esencia, la dulzura de caramelo que derrama cada poro de su piel, y la manera que tiene de susurrarle- quedo, despacito, como blancos copos de nieve cayendo sobre el arcén- que todo estará bien, porque mientras estén juntos ellos serán el centro luminoso de ese mundo que se derrumba. Y le molestan sus manos de algodón, que se deshacen contra su piel cuando le acaricia con los dedos y con su voz chillona de terciopelo.

Y quizás fue que su organismo se acostumbró a esa desmesurada ingesta de dulces, porque cuando se fue y dejó su menudo cuerpo de azúcar amargo sobre una fría banca de piedra, no pudo dejar de pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, extrañaría esa pegajosa sensación. Pero todo se estaba cayendo, y no podía dejar que ella, un ángel sin alas, se precipitara en el vacío, dejando como único recuerdo un puñado de sonrisas deslumbrantes y la visión de unos ojos que sólo lloraban.

Ahora, años después, el chico de palabras venenosas y afiladas como un puñal, de ojos ensangrentados y alma resquebrajada, escucha el burlón repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su aldea natal y- _algún día se harán realidad_ – se da cuenta de que se está ahogando entre recuerdos del pasado, de sonrisas que brillan como el sol, ojos jade que refulgen de dolor y manos de terciopelo. Y se da cuenta de que está de vuelta, y de que la necesita ferozmente, como el aire que respira, y que quiere escuchar sus _Sasuke-kunSasuke-kunSasuke-kun_, porque su vida ya no tiene sentido ahora que ya no tiene nada, y la necesita a ella porque quiere volver a pensar que alguien lo necesita a él.

Y puede que por eso, cuando por fin están frente a frente, un ser del infierno y un ángel de alas mutiladas, un hada de sonrisas destruidas, el mundo dejó de caerse a pedazos y comenzó a recomponerse, elevándose pedazos de sueños y de vidas destruidas, unidos por recuerdos de días felices entre suspiros de frustración y sonrisas brillantes como el sol.

Y cuando él se acerca y la abraza, viendo como la chica se estremece, ya no siente un olor dulce en la piel de ella, sólo siente la amargura que emana de cada poro de su piel y- _ya no son ríos de dulce caramelo_- quiere volver a sentir que ella no está destruida. Puede comprobar que sus ojos jade ya no lloran, no sonríe en un mundo que no la merece, y sus suaves manos de algodón están llenas de grietas de sueños quebrados y esperanzas jamás cumplidas.

Él ya no es el niño de parcas palabras y sonrisas efímeras, y ella ya no es la niña parlanchina de sonrisas eternas.

Y cuando se besan, entre el olor a lluvia y el fuerte viento que amenaza con destruir un mundo que vuelve a resurgir, Sasuke saborea con avidez la boca de ella, un sabor adictivo por su propia contrariedad- _un sabor agridulce_.

Porque a pesar de todo, ellos seguían siendo los mismos, aunque el tiempo se hubiese empeñado en destruirlos y alejarlos.

Él sigue siendo Sasuke Uchiha, de ojos rojos como la sangre y boca venenosa, rodeado de una oscuridad espesa como el petróleo que tapa la calidez de un corazón que busca ser amado.

Y ella seguía siendo Sakura Haruno, una niña enferma de amor, con un pelo estúpidamente rosa y una sonrisa quebrada que poco a poco iba recomponiéndose junto con su mundo destruido. Ahora era fuerte, ya no caía con facilidad, y quizás la amargura había ganado a su dulzura natural, pero ya nada importaba porque lo único importante es que no pudieron separarlos.

Ya no eran unos niños de sueños rotos y anhelos imposibles, eran dos personas tan diferentes como la noche y el día, besándose bajo un cielo gris que rugía con furia desatada, saboreando lo agridulce del momento y de la boca de ella. Y de la de él, porque ese chico de ojos sangre también guardaba una dulzura escondida y- _Sakura, seremos felices eternamente_- también poseía una sonrisa que podía brillar como el sol.

Alas que se alzan brillantes, y un corazón cálido que logró escapar de la fría oscuridad, porque, después de todo...

_Por fin se han hecho realidad_

* * *

**Pues ese ha sido mi... emmm... extraño one-shot. Si habéis leído la historia que os he recomendado arriba ( enserio, no sé a qué se supone que estáis esperando ), habréis notado que le hago una especie de guiño a esa historia, palabras sueltas o repetición de frases. Es una especie de homenaje, o algo así, como dos historias diferentes unidas... de alguna manera... ¿ Se entiende ? ¿ No ? Lo que quiero decir es que hay pequeños detalles que pueden recordar a esa historia, si te fijas muy, muy bien.**

**Ahora sí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y sobre todo tú, Sicodelik17, espero de todo corazón que te guste y no te parezca una birria o algo ( Kami-sama no lo quiera ) Espero tu opinión, estoy aquí para aprender, como ya he dicho varias veces.**

**Pues nada, ya nos leemos en los reviews ( si me llega alguno ) o en mis otras historias.**

**Y recordad...**

**¡ El Sasusaku vive, y también el ShinoHana ! ( Ajá, propaganda barata de dos fics míos, se hace lo que se puede, casi nadie lee los ShinoHana. )**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


End file.
